A Very Merry Christmas
by Uranus' Angel Eyes
Summary: Keira loves Jak very much, yet he can get on her nerves sometimes. Jak loves Keira with all his heart and tonight's Christmas Eve and he's giving her a present she'll never forget. Not in a million years.


Summary: _Keira loves Jak very much, yet he can get on her nerves sometimes. He won't let her snuggle with him, so if he won't snuggle he's gonna be dumped. Jak loves Keira with all his heart and tonight's Christmas Eve and he's giving her a present she'll never forget. Not in a million years._

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Hi everybody, this is my very first story. It's a one-shot fiction, so there won't be any other chapters. I've been reviewing many stories in the past few months and I've been getting e-mails asking me to write my own story soon...Well this was written after months of working on it and after 6 rough drafts. Tell me what you think and what mistakes I've made.

* * *

Its Christmas time in Haven City. Everyone is happy, being the Baron is dead, as well as his psychopathic commander Errol, and the metal head leader/Kor is dead. The war was over, so nobody had any reason to be sad or upset, except for 1 person, Keria Hagai. She and Jak had bee seeing each other for over 6 months and they had yet to get past kissing and she was mad. He wouldn't even allow her to _snuggle_ with him and all women like to...SNUGGLE! 

"Keira!" came a yell from her garage. She immediately recognized the voice to be Jak's.

"In the bathroom." she responded. "I'm almost done." _If he doesn't so something soon about his attitude, I'm going to..._

"I hope you put something _real nice_ on," he said

"What?" she asked

"Because we're going to La Sharie." he answered

"Why, that's the most expensive restaurant in Haven City." she said

"I know, but only the best from _my _girl." he said

"I'm done." she announced as she walked out of the bathroom into the small living room/kitchen she owned.

Jak gasped, "Keira, you look gorgeous." She was wearing a white blouse shirt with a blue and white flowing skirt. Her hair was done up with a couple of blue and white beads in her hair in the front and she was wearing make-up. She also had a blue diamond necklace and matching earrings on.

"Let's go." she said

"They go onto Jak's new zoomer, which was a freedom league zoomer. He drove them to the restaurant, went in, told the greeter the name that was reserved for them.

"Jak, I hope this place isn't too expensive for you." Keira said as they were seated.

"Nope, it isn't." he replied, "You look so beautiful Keira."

Keira blushed, _I'm so lucky_. "Thank-you Jak. You look rather handsome yourself."

"What do you want tonight sir, madam?" asked the waiter

"Well," began Keira, "I'll have the flut-flut deluxe and in the sauce I'd like onions in it and not peppers."

"And you sir?"

"I'll have the same." Jak said

"And to drink?"

"Umm..." began Keira

"White wine, for the both of us." Jak replied

"Ah, you celebrating something?" asked the waiter

"No-Yes." answered both

"I'll be back with your wine." with that the waiter left.

Several hours passed by, but two lovebirds were talking to each other and didn't even realize it. After they were served their food and ate it. Jak looked at the band that was playing and nodded his head toward them. Taking that as a sing the band began playing Gravity of Love, which was Keira's favorite song. Keira looked up and said, "Jak, that's my song."

"I know." he said, "Would you like to dance Ms. Hagai?"

"I'd be honored Jak." she replied.

As the two danced, neither wanted the song to end. Keira was having so much fun dancing with Jak. She never imagined him to be such a great dancer. He never let on that he could dance. _I wonder what else he can do that I don't know about._ She thought to herself. Jak smiled at her making her want to melt right there in his arms. _By the Precursors. I'm in love with him._ AS she realized this, he brought her closer to her as the song ended he brought her lips close to his. As they kissed, Keira realized, this was the first time they'd kissed in public. "I love you Keira."

"I love you too Jak." she replied, noticing he was fumbling with something in his pocket, she asked, "Are you okay Jak."

Jak smiled nervously, "Keira, we've known each other almost all of our lives," He began, "And just recently we've began dating."

"It's been 6 months Jak." she said

"Actually it's been 7 months." he stated, "I love you Keira. I always have, even when we were kids. I just was shy and I couldn't really say anything because of my impairment."

"True, but where's this-" Keira began, but was interrupted by Jak's finger.

"I love you Keira," he said, "I always have and always will.." he pulled out a tiny black box, "Keira Hagai, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried out as Jak placed the ring on her finger. "Yes, Jak, I will marry you."She said this while hugging him. They'd marry each other, have children in a few years, and live in Haven City, happily until they died...or at least that's what she thought. Like a wise Sage once said, "Nobody truly knows the future. For the future isn't written in stone and there could be dangers lurking behind tomorrow.

**The End**..._is just the beginning._

* * *

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: So how was that? I know it's probably not what you expected, but hey, you've gotta start somewhere...Right? So tell me the truth? Was it bad? or Was it good? 

My thanks...

I'd like to thank _GoodMorningBeautiful2005 _for helping me get started on this story..Thank-you so much for correcting my many errors..I know there must've been a lot...

And I'd like to thank my parents for the inspiration of this story...I love you both very much and you both have no idea how much you mean to me. Thank-you for helping get through these years of high school. You're the best...Thank-you!


End file.
